Elizabeth Saltzman
by BlueRose-WhiteCamellia
Summary: What if Isobel and Alaric had a daughter? A daughter who, at the age of 16, goes to live with her father after he leaves her at her aunt's for a year. What will her life be when she gets thrown into the craziness that is Mystic Falls. This is her story, and her name is, Elizabeth Saltzman.
1. Chapter 1

_***Disclaimer* I don't own TVD or its characters! I only own Elizabeth. **_

Chapter 1

I look out the window of the plane and sigh. I'm finally going to live with my father after a year of not seeing him. He left me with one of my mother's sister when he left to Mystic Falls. She was very nice and accepting, but I really missed my dad and he agreed to let me live with him again. I really can't wait to see him.

Once the plane lands, I start to smile. I'm getting really excited now. I wonder how my life will be different now that I will be living in Mystic Falls. I leave with the other passengers and go to baggage claim. As I wait for my suitcase, I feel hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who, Lizzie!" I hear from behind me.

"Hey, dad!" I say, smiling and turning around.

I see my dad and throw my arms around his neck, he hugs me back. I notice two kids standing awkwardly looking at us. A girl, who can't be more than a year or two older than me, with straight, brown hair, just below her shoulders, tan skin, brown eyes, and is wearing a sweater over a tank top, skinny jeans, and boots. Next to her, was a boy, who I assume is her brother due to some resemblances: his hair and eyes; who has to be my age, has a lighter tan than his sister, he's wearing a hoodie over a t-shirt and dark pants. He's kind of cute.

"So are you going to introduce me to your followers?" I asked him.

"Oh, right! Elena, Jeremy, come meet my daughter." He says.

The girl walks up to me, I'm assuming this is Elena; I smile brightly and extend my hand out.

"Elena Gilbert." She says, with a small smile..

"Elizabeth Saltzman, but I'm guessing you already know that." I say, energetically.

I look over at Jeremy and he nods. After the introductions are finished, I grab all of my luggage as they reach me from the conveyor belt. After making sure I obtained all of my things my dad puts his arm around me and starts leading us to his car. I sit in the back with Jeremy and I tell dad about the flight and how things were with my aunt.

I watch the landscape change the closer we got to Mystic Falls. I asked one of the many questions plaguing my mind.

"So does anything exciting ever happen around here?" I ask.

"Well if you count all the vam-" Jeremy starts before Elena elbows him in the ribs

"Well we have some awesome parties from time to time." Elena said.

Jeremy shrugs and I notice he has a ring similar to the one my dad has.

"That's a pretty cool ring." I say to Jeremy.

"Yeah, thanks. My Uncle gave it to me before he died." Jeremy says.

I nod. I see Elena frown a bit and look disheartened after his statement. I wonder what else happened that my dad hasn't told me. I trust my dad not to lie to me, so I shouldn't worry about it.

"Any cool places to hang out at? Like, a library or something?" I ask, absentmindedly.

Both Jeremy and Elena look at me a little weirdly. I blush slightly. I am absolutely a nerd when it comes to reading and school. My best subject is English and my worst subject, ironically enough, is History.

"Well, there is the Mystic Grill." Elena says.

"Yeah, maybe we could take you there some time." Jeremy says.

"Thanks." I say, smiling slightly.

"But remember, ask for tomorrow off. Caroline is excited with throwing me a birthday party." Elena says, with a sigh.

"It's your birthday tomorrow? Well, what do you like? I want to buy you something." I say, smiling.

"Oh, you don't have to!" Elena protests.

"It's not a problem!" I say, waving away her objection.

I smile and we pass a bridge to get into Mystic Falls. I can't wait to explore Mystic Falls and all of its splendors. And I, especially, can't wait to meet all the cute boys this little town has to offer. I smile a little more at that thought.

Once my dad leaves Jeremy and Elena at their house, he takes me to his apartment. I smile. It has two bedrooms, when I go to my room; it looks it was a room made just for me. It was painted a light shade of red, my favorite color. I start unpacking my stuff in my room. I know he doesn't stay here much because it's way too clean. I sigh. I ignore it and continue unpacking.

After unpacking half of my things and putting them into their places I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to my dad as I run to answer it, before my dad even gets up off the couch. I smile and open the door. There I find the back of a man.

"Hey, Alaric, I thought you might need to drink with your favorite v-" The man says, turning around. He stops before finishing his sentence and looks at me, confused. Black hair, blue eyed, and looks like he can't be older that his twenty-three.

"And you are?" He asks.

"Elizabeth Saltzman. And you are Mister…?" I ask.

"So, you're the little Saltzman. I'm Damon." The man says.

I nod and let the man in.

"Dad, your friend Damon is here." I say, walking back to my room.

Damon is pretty hot, but too old for my taste. I prefer not to date guys more than two years older than me. Of course, there are exceptions on that rule. Like, if I have a lot in common with the guy and he's cute, then maybe I'll date him. If not, then there is no way in hell I'll date him.

After I finish unpacking, I grab my phone and wallet. I walk to the front door and I grab my dad's keys.

"Hey dad, I'm taking your car, if that's alright." I say to my dad.

"Yeah, be safe." He says.

"I'm always safe."

I walk out the door and drive around looking for something I could buy for Elena. I sigh. I really should've asked her what she liked or what her favorite color was. I feel annoyed at myself for not asking. I end up stopping at a random store.

I walk in and start looking at clothes. I smile slightly. Everything was cute and inexpensive. Perfect. I keep looking for something that Elena might like when I bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I say.

When I looked up, I notice that I bumped into a really attractive guy. Nice, tan skin, brown eyes, and looks pretty muscular. He has to be some kind of jock.

"No, it's alright; I wasn't looking where I was going." He says.

"Alright." I say, going back to looking for something for Elena

I end up buying a really cute, red halter top for her. I really hope she likes it. I walk out with the shopping bag and get into the car. Now, to buy a gift bag for the present. I have no idea where to go to buy the gift bag. I sigh.

I go back to the apartment. I don't see my dad so I just put down the gift on the table. I look for something to eat. I see that there's nothing in the pantry or fridge and roll my eyes.

"Will that's great… Stuck in a place I don't know where crap is and a fridge AND pantry filled with nothing." I groan.

I guess it is time to go to the Grill. I wonder if their burgers are delicious. I shrug, grab the keys, and go straight to look for the Grill. I smile to myself, while driving. I start to look for the Grill. I stop at a red light. I turn on the radio and hear a So What by P!NK come on. I smile more and drum my fingers against the steering wheel while I sing to myself.

I find the Grill and park the car. I walk in and sit down in an empty booth and notice some people looking at me, they're mostly boys.

"Hey, can I get you anything to drink?" A blonde boy asks, bringing me a menu.

"Um…A Coke would be nice." I say, with a smile.

He nods and goes to get me my drink. I start looking for something to eat. The blonde boy comes back, right when I decide to eat a Bacon Cheese Burger. I smile at him.

"So, have you figured out what you're going to eat?" He says.

"Um yeah… But can I know your name first? " I asked.

"I'm Matt Donovan." He replies giving me a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Matt! I'm Elizabeth Saltzman." I say, smiling back.

"Oh, Mr. Saltzman's daughter? Nice. So you already know about crazy stuff that happens here." He says to me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, completely confused.

"You know, the crazy stuff: the vampires, werewolves, and witches. Didn't Mr. Saltzman tell you?"

"No… No he didn't."

_***Don't we all love cliff hangers? Well favorite, follow, or review! –WhiteCamellia***_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. I only own Elizabeth***_

Chapter 2

"Wait… But you're his daughter! He should've told you…" Matt says.

"Yeah, I know." I say, annoyed.

I stand up and give Matt the five dollars.

"Keep the change."

I leave Matt standing there confused, while I am absolutely outraged at my father at the moment. I walk out of the Mystic Grill and into the car. Doesn't he trust me with this secret? So many different thoughts run through my mind. I start tapping my fingers against the steering wheel, my mood become fouler by the minute. Did he really think I wouldn't find out eventually?

I finally get to the apartment and sit on the couch to wait for my father to come home. I turn on the TV and start to watch the news. My mind, however, is elsewhere. I don't understand why he would keep just keep such a big secret from me… Our relationship isn't like that… When my mom disappeared, we promised we wouldn't keep secrets from each other. Why is he starting now? It just doesn't seem right. Is it because of Elena? Does he love her more than me?

I feel a tear roll down my cheek at the thought of it. I wipe it away with my hand. I haven't cried in a while. I'm not completely sure why I've started again. Is it because of my father's betrayal? As that thought runs through my mind, I hear the door open and stand up, bracing myself for the confrontation that is soon going to be happening. Once he walks through the front door and sees me, he smiles.

"Hey, Lizzie! Had a good first day around Mystic Falls?" He asks.

"Hm… I don't honestly know." I say.

"Why do you say that?"

"I met a lovely, young man named Matt Donovan… He's in one of your classes… No? He seems to know you quite well."

"Yeah, he's going to be a Senior now… Why?"

"He's told me such a great deal about Mystic Falls… Especially how there are… What are they called again…? Oh right, vampires, werewolves, and witches running around this place!"

My dad looks at me, with an expression of utter shock. I cross my arms over my chest, fuming. Is he going to react in any other way, besides that one? He opens his mouth a few times to speak, but doesn't say a word. I hear him let out a sigh, walks over to the couch, and sits down. He beckons me to go over and sit down next to him. I go and sit down across from him. I'm not a child anymore. I can handle myself better than most girls my age. He should know that by now. He nods slightly, before taking a breath to talk.

"Look, sweetie… It's a very long story…" He says.

"Well, we have all night, so I don't see what's stopping you from telling me." I say.

He sighs and starts explaining the whole story to me. He tells me about how my mother was turned into a vampire by Damon; Elena is actually my half-sister and apparently some sort of doppelganger. He also explained to me about the Original Hybrid, Klaus and Damon and Stefan Salvatore, the two vampire brothers who were torn apart by their love for another vampire name Katherine. By the time he explains everything to me, it's already 9:30 at night. I sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"You could have gotten hurt if I told you!" He replies.

"Wouldn't have I gotten into worse danger if you hadn't told me."

"I didn't want you to get in the middle of this… People die around here because of this mess."

"You being my father and Isobel being my mother, I was already in the middle of this. And why bother? You have to protect little Miss Elena from all the baddies. Don't worry about me."

"Elizabeth! You know that's not how it is!"

"Oh, really! Then why didn't you take me with you when you left? Why the hell didn't you come say good bye before you left? You left me with Aunt Jessica and let her tell me! And after all that you couldn't even tell me that you saw my mom! All you care about is protecting your little Elena…" Hot tears start rolling down my face.

"Lizzie…"

"No, dad… Just leave me alone…"

I run out the front door and down the steps to the ground floor. I run out and away from the building. I have no idea where I'm going, but anywhere is better than there. I end up getting tired and sit down on the curb. I put my face in my hands and start crying again. After leaving all my friends back in North Carolina to come here, and I just get problems. I feel like shit right now.

"Hey, you alright Little Saltzman?" I hear from my right.

I look up and see that it's the one and only, Damon Salvatore. I groan. Well, this day probably is going to get worse.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to be around anyone." I say.

"Well than… I'm trying to be the nice guy here."

"If you were trying to be the nice guy here, you would leave me the hell alone." I growl.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood."

I stand up and look him straight in the eye.

"Look here, Mr. Salvatore… I just found out my father has been lying to me for a whole year now about the real reason he came to Mystic Falls. So, how about you turn into a little bat and fly far, far away."

"Well, if I could, I would, but I can't. See, I can't turn into a bat."

I roll my eyes and start walking away from him. Of all the people I had to see, and it had to be him. I hear my phone go off and it's my dad. I hit the end button and keep walking. Can I just have one moment of peace? It's not like I'm going to do something drastic, like jump off the bridge.

I walk around a few neighborhoods, before I become completely lost. I groan. Well this is just perfect. Surrounded by tons of houses I don't know, where I don't know anyone, and the people I do, I don't want to see. Next thing I know, a car comes to my rescue. I see a blonde girl and the guy I bumped into at the store.

"You need a ride?" The blonde girl asks.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a cute outfit made up of a pretty pink dress with white wedges. Her hair falls just in the right place and her makeup is done perfectly.

"Yeah, I'm kind of new here." I say.

She nods and opens the door. I get in the back seat and put on the seat belt. I notice the boy from the store look at me through the rear view mirror.

"So, what's your name?" He asks.

"Liz, yours?"

"Tyler."

"Nice, what about you?" I ask the blonde.

"Caroline." She says.

I smile slightly. Well, they seem nice… I wonder if I can become friends with them…

"It's nice to meet you two." I say, smiling brightly.

Caroline smiles back. Caroline seems like your normal, teen age, girly girl. I can probably get along with her just fine. I smile to myself a little more. I notice the ring on her finger.

"Oooh! That's a really cute ring! Where can I get one of those?" I ask.

"You can find them all around Mystic Falls." She says.

I smile. I can't wait to buy one. My mind is off in the la la land when the car stops.

"We're here." Tyler says.

I get brought back to the apartment. I look up confused. Wait… How did they know I lived here? Do they know I'm a Saltzman?

"Thanks…" I say, in a monotone voice.

I get out of the car and go to up the stairs. Thanks kind of an annoying way to get me back home. I sigh. At least I've calmed down now. I can have a reasonable discussion about all of the problems now.

Right before I knock on the door, it opens. I see Damon there and I roll my eyes.

"Guess you heard me with your vampy senses." I say.

"Helpful for hunting… And sexual situations." He says, with a smirk.

"That's my daughter, Damon. Back off." My dad says.

I smirk and walk into the living room.

"Lizzie…" my dad says.

I put my hands up.

"I understand that you wanted to protect me, but you still should've told me." I say.

"Would you have come over here if I told you?"

"Of course, because you're my father! I'd do anything for my family."

My father looks at me; I can see the tears starting to form in his eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me tight. Just like when I was a little girl. I feel my eyes start to burn.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright, dad. I forgive you…"

"Well… This is cute and all, but can you guys not do that?" I hear Damon say.

Both, my dad and I look at Damon.

"You are such a mood killer." I say, smiling slightly.

"That's what I am, a killer." Damon says.

My father and I both roll our eyes. That's definitely not what I meant, but hey, it's true. I'm not going to deny that.


End file.
